Maybe
by angie2282
Summary: There are a lot of contradictions when it comes to Elle Bishop and Sylar. Beautiful yet troubled and strong yet broken. Why are they who they are? Is it worth changing? Or will they be monsters forever destined for misfortune? Gabrielle/Syelle
1. Elle Bishop

"I accidentally set my grandmother's house on fire when I was six. Caused a blackout in four counties in Ohio when I was eight. I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room with an IV of lithium in my arm. I've lived in this building for sixteen years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath with paranoid delusions. But they're just out to get me, 'cause I threatened to kill them. I'm twenty-four years old and I've never gone on a date. Never been on a roller-coaster. Never been swimming. And now you know everything there is to know about me. I don't have the luxury of being more interesting than that."

-Elle Bishop to Peter Petrelli

Maybe she is dependent on her father but can you blame her? Being holed up in a prison your whole life doesn't make for a very good social life. It's either her father or the other Company agents who have nothing else on their minds but tracking down evolved humans. He's all she's got and the fact that he sees her as a disappointment, a let-down just makes her cling harder hoping that one day she can make him proud. That one day she can see one of his rare smiles directed at her instead of at the people he oh so manipulates.

Maybe she is a bit of a sociopath but so what? Years of ruthless experiments starting from age nine tend to mess with your mind a bit. The human brain isn't built to take that much electricity. That coupled with the fact that your own father would lead the group that mercilessly tortured you just to find out the extent of your power, even _after_ you passed out does leave behind a mark. All hurt and no love makes Jack an unbalanced boy.

Maybe she is flirtatious still she has her reasons. Her social skills aren't exactly up to par and being deprived of a childhood doesn't leave much room for interacting. And so she acts the only way she knows how to; by offering herself up wishing for some form of affection to be returned.

Maybe she did like Peter Petrelli not that anyone could place fault in that. He's cute, kind-hearted, and innocent; the best type to mess around with. Plus, he grew used to her sadistic little shocks something that she hadn't expected. And he also seemed to care, whether it had been simple curiosity or boredom manifesting itself from being locked up in a room for months, he had asked about her life and had listened with that picture perfect understanding look of his. But that didn't last very long because he escaped along with Adam Monroe, and that had been that just another disappointment to check off her list.

Maybe she didn't have any morals but she can't be entirely accounted for that. After all, her father is Bob Bishop one of the founders of the infamous Company whose main purpose is to abduct evolved humans and keep their existence a secret from the public-no matter the cost. Murder, blackmail, you name it the Company has done it. Bob Bishop is morally grey at best. And so seeing as her role model wasn't the best her moral compass was bound to get skewed at times. So she was never against murder or anything of the sort she was a Company girl. It was her job and it was all she knew.

Maybe she was jealous of Claire Bennett but it was perfectly natural. The golden girl cheerleader had everything; a great life, friends, and a loving family. The fact that they had more or less started off the same (daughters of Company agents, evolved humans…) and her life had turned out so different pissed her off. Claire's father, Noah, (a former Company partner of hers) definitely had his faults but he had protected Claire at all costs. He had given up everything to ensure that Claire wouldn't be subjected to the same torture she had. Claire's father couldn't stand to watch his own daughter be in pain while her father had watched by the sidelines as others inflicted pain on her. She just couldn't help but crave that…and Claire being sweet to her despite her bitchiness angered her even more. Who could be _that_ _nice_? The indestructible cheerleader had it all.

Maybe she had fallen in love with Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray and for that she made no excuses. When they had first met he had been sweet and kind emotions that she had never encountered on the job, and she had been his quote, 'angel' saving him from his suicide attempt. She was all that kept him sane through the days to come and she felt somewhat the same. She had been the first person in years to have made him happy and not because she was the only visitor to ever come by his cell or because she was his source for the 'Haitian pills'. But because she made him content with his life. She let him see the light as cheesy as that sounded. And she had betrayed him, made him tip over to his dark murderous side. After his drastic change she couldn't help but feel guilty, it had been because of her and Noah's efforts that he had become the monster that he was today. But she knew that he was still the same inside. Still as broken and fragile as she was, still needing someone to accept him just the way he was. They were both lost souls wandering through a lonely passage just wishing for someone to find them and if they happened to meet halfway in the process, so be it.

Contradiction after contradiction make up my life and I Elle Bishop won't let that stop me. I can't spend my life sorting through all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' in my life (and trust me there are many) because in the end they all pointed to events that I couldn't change. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I am a bitch. And maybe I'm as much of a monster as Sylar is. And if I am all those things, then I'm fine with that. Who knows I might even surprise everyone one day and change.

"I was there when your father first brought you in. You were a normal girl - unicorns and rainbows - and then they started the testing. The human brain isn't built to take that much electricity; you poor girl."

- Noah Bennett to Elle Bishop

**Author's Note: I guess this was kind of to get you to try and understand the awesomeness of Elle's character, my favorite out of the series (though Hiro and Sylar are pretty up there). It's really from first person view since it's really her thinking about herself. Confused? Eh, hope you enjoyed it and Happy New Year!**


	2. Sylar

"When I was a kid, I used to wish some stranger would come and tell me my family wasn't really my family. They weren't bad people, they were just... insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special. I wanted to change. A new name; a new life. The watchmaker's son... tick... became a watchmaker. It is so futile. And I wanted to be... important."

-Sylar to Chandra Suresh

Maybe he did want to be special but what was so wrong with that? Having grown up with an overbearing mother who constantly forced the notion that he _had_ to be special that he _would_ be special, it eventually stuck. And then the day came when he found himself a watchmaker. A simple watchmaker, nothing fascinating, exhilarating; nothing special. He didn't live up to expectations. And so the frustration with his life grew.

Maybe he did become a serial killer in his quest to be 'special' but he wasn't completely at fault. After discovering that he might have a power, the feeling of elation came-along with something else. The hunger. The hunger for more power. The need to have even more abilities, to finally prove his worth to his mother. It was something he couldn't control, something that would only subside after he killed others for their abilities. But even after his first victim, Brian Davis, the hunger wasn't satisfied. It grew until he knew nothing else. He _had _to aquire more abilities and if he so happened to become a sociopath on his quest for power, so be it. Consequently, he changed his common name of Gabriel Gray to Sylar and set forth on his murderous rampage.

Maybe he is manipulative even though there are explanations for it. He has no faith in most people, he can't trust them. He has been betrayed enough times in the past to know that they'll just let him down. So instead of being up front he sets up webs of lies and deciet to hide behind.

Maybe he did envy Peter Petrelli simply because he could. Peter Petrelli had his life. A family that supported him, that didn't force him to be anything less than he wanted to be. Peter had been hospice nurse in a family of politicians and well-known businessmen. While it may not have had been his families desire, they had accepted it. They had accepted him. Peter Petrelli didn't have to slice open people's skulls to gain abilities. He didn't have to kill to be 'special'. Peter Petrelli had a life.

Maybe he does want a friend but was that really so bad? After gaining Claire's power he realized he was immortal. Unless strange circumstances intervened he would never die. That was the ultimate 'special' for him. But Hiro's words strayed in his mind. "_It means that you will collect a lot of powers. You will kill many people. You will become strong. The strongest of them all. But in the end, it won't make any difference. We all gather to stop you. You're alone. No one will mourn your death. No one will shed a tear. No one. I wish I could change fate, but you must go on your path._" If he died no one would care. If he lived he would spend eternity alone. He contemplated the idea and had an epiphany; he had no one. He would die alone or live alone and as much as he liked to distance himself from others who would ultimately let him down he knew he had to make a connection with someone. He needed a friend.

Maybe he did fall for Elle Bishop but that had been unavoidable. She had swooped into his life at his most desperate of times; just as he was attempting to hang himself in his shop. She had saved him like some sort of guardian angel and had stayed by his side until he came to his senses, claiming that a broken watch was her reason to have had been there. The next day she had stopped by with a pie and they had connected. She had understood his abilities and had been the only thing that blocked out the hunger from his mind. But it had all been a ploy. A plot from the Company to get him to use his abilities to murder so that they could monitor him. Her actions caused him to give into the hunger, to truly become a serial killer. And yet somewhere deep inside he knew he wanted to see her again. Whether it would be Gabriel Gray who wanted to be with her again or Sylar who wanted to kill her for what she did, he knew he would meet her again one day.

I've wanted to do so much with my life and instead I've lost so much. From my mother who I accidently killed to my humanity which still struggles to cling to me. I sometimes wish I could go back in time and change certain events but then the hunger takes over and I'm consumed with _killing_ Hiro for _his _power to manipulate time and space. You could consider me an anti-hero because in truth I know I'll never be a hero as much as I know I'll never marry Elle Bishop. Maybe.

"Mom — Mom, don't. Don't, it's just... maybe I don't have to be special. That's okay to just be a normal watchmaker. Can't you just tell me that's enough?"

-Sylar to Virginia

**Author's Note: I had originally intended this to be just an Elle one-shot but I decided to add a part for Sylar too. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
